Mi Decision
by Vicky-Kpoper
Summary: Lucy decide abandonar al gremio por que piensa que es debil, entonces decide hacer un viaje para volverse mas fuerte, pero en su viaje hechos inesperados ocurriran que hara que su vida cambie.
1. Comenzando mi viaje

En algún lugar fuera de Magnolia, lucy. natsu, erza, gray, wendy, happy y charle estaban en una misión de capturar a unos criminales, lucy se distrajo por un momento y uno de ellos la atrapo y en ese momento natsu la salvo haciendo que ella se deprima.

-natsu no hacia falta que me ayudes yo podía contra el-dijo la rubia.

-no lucy, yo tenia que ayudarte, no quería que te haga daño-exclamo el pelirosa.

Y ella al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo, pero por otra parte se deprimió un poco mas.

….:En Fairy Tail:….

En el gremio todos estaban en una de sus típicas fiestas hablaban, comían y bebían, hasta que escucharon abrirse las puertas. ya habían regresado natsu y los demas pero, una rubia deprimida venia detrás de ellos nadie lo había notado excepto una peliazul. Levy se le acerco y le pregunto:

-¿lu-chan estas bien?-dijo la peliazul-por que te veo un poco deprimida-

-levy-chan me encuentro muy bien- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ella pensaba en

_**¨Creo ya he tomado mi decisión¨**_

pensaba la rubia muy decidida, mientras que un pelirosa la observaba desde lejos disimuladamente y preocupado, se le acerco y entonces dijo:

-lucyyyy- exclamo el pelirosa-¿estas bien?-en tono preocupado

-si natsu, estoy bien-dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa y también un poco sonrojada.

-ummm de acuerdo-dijo natsu un poco sonrojado.

Lucy se retiro del gremio sin que nadie la haya visto, estaba pensando en cuando hablarle al maestro sobre su decisión. Al llegar a su departamento se dirigió a la tina para relajarse un poco, pero al salir se encontró con natsu y happy esperándola, pero estaban revisando sus cosas, en esto lucy reacciono golpeándolos.

-¿por qué nos golpeaste?-dijo natsu un poco desentendido

-por que están revisando mis cosas-grito la rubia enojada.

-lucy, cálmate no estamos haciendo nada-dijo el gato azul conteniendo la risa.

Luego de un rato, lucy se había vestido y les pregunto:

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?-pregunto ella-encima entraron por mi ventana, ya les dije que tienen que entrar por la puerta, y golpeen antes de entrar-dijo la rubia en tono serio.

-lucy, solo vinimos por que estábamos preocupados por ti-exclamo el pelirosa.

-e-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi-dijo la rubia sonrojada.

Lucy se dio cuenta de la hora que era y pensó que ya era muy tarde para hablar con el maestro, entonces dijo:

-chicos, es hora de que se vayan-dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unísono.

-por que debo descansar mañana será un largo día-dijo la rubia.

-déjanos quedarnos un rato mas-dijeron ambos.

Lucy pensó en dejarlos un rato mas, suspiro y dijo:

-ok, pero después se irán, sino será muy tarde-dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada.

Pasaron el rato hablando y riendo, pero los tres se quedaron dormidos, lucy después se despertó y vio la hora que era, entonces los acomodo en cama y se preparo una en el suelo. A la mañana, lucy se despertó y vio que natsu y happy se habían ido, entonces penseque esa era la perfecta oportunidad para empacar algunas de sus cosas, al tener todo listo se dirigió al gremio. Al llegar vio que todos habían ido de misión, solo se encontraba mira en la barra.

Se acerco al maestro y dijo:

-maestro, yo tengo algo que decirle-dijo la deprimida rubia.

Al ver esto el maestro, suspiro y dijo:

-mejor vamos a mi oficina-exclamo al ver a la rubia deprimida.

-¿que es lo que sucede?-dijo el maestro en tono serio.

-y-yo….yo decidí salir de gremio-dijo la rubia apenada.

El maestro se sorprendió y dijo:

-¿pero por que? no comprendo por que quieres irte, esa es mi duda-dijo el maestro apenado.

Lucy estaba triste eso seria abandonar a sus amigos, aunque seguirían siendo amigos, y dijo:

-yo quiero volverme mas fuerte, siempre soy protegida por todos, así que decidi volverme mas fuerte-dijo la rubia muy decidida pero triste.

El maestro apenado comprendió y dijo:

¿entonces cuando será tu partida?-dijo serio.

-hoy…hoy mismo-dijo la rubia muy decidida.

….:unas horas después:….

Natsu y happy al llegar de la misión vieron a erza, gray, levy, juvia y wendy un poco tristes. Se acerco y dijo:

-¿qué sucede, por que están todos así?-dijo el pelirosa confundido-¿y donde esta lucy?-.

-n-natsu…es que lucy-dijo erza triste.

-¿Qué sucedió con lucy?-exclamo el pelirosa alterado.

-tranquilízate, flamitas-dijo gray un poco triste.

-lu-chan dejo el gremio-dijo la peliazul muy triste.

-mi rival del amor-dijo la peliazul entre sollozos (aunque no lo es)

Natsu al escuchar esto quedo sorprendido y dijo:

¿qué, cuando?-dijo alterado.

-tranquilízate, natsu, al parecer hoy temprano, el maestro lo anuncio hace una hora-dijo erza.

-¿queee. El abuelo sabia y la dejo irse?-dijo enojado.

Al llegar donde estaba el maestro natsu exclamo:

-¿abuelo, por que dejaste ir a lucy?-dijo furioso el pelirosa.

-calma natsu, yo tampoco quería que se fuera del gremio, y fue su decisión-dijo apenado.

….:en la estación de trenes de magnolia:….

Lucy se encontraba dentro del tren, suspiro recordando los momentos felices y peligrosos que paso son el gremio, mas a natsu y happy, que los quería mucho mas a natsu, a el no lo quería sino que lo amaba.

-los voy a extrañar mucho, pero mi decisión esta tomada-dijo muy triste pero segura de si misma.

Mientras natsu corría hacia la estación para detener a la rubia, pero llego muy tarde para poder alcanzar al tren, le dieron que había salido hace una hora.Y en ese momento:

-lucyyyyyyy-grito natsu triste y desesperado.

No habia podido detener a la rubia,lucy en ese momento lucy penso en natsu recordando los momento mas felices que tuvo con el y por supuesto happy, al no poder mas contener sus lagrimas enpezo a llorar. Al rato penso

_**¨lo siento chicos, aunque me duela mi decisión esta tomada, ya es tarde para echarme para atrás¨.**_

.


	2. Decisiones

Capitulo 2: Decisiones

….:En la casa de natsu:….

Todos estaban tristes por la reciente partida de su rubia amiga, los más afectados eran natsu y happy, ya no iban casi al gremio, siempre ivan con lucy y eso los hacia ponerse mas tristes. Habían pasado unos días ya desde que lucy se había ido, y natsu antes de ir al gremio paso por el departamento de la rubia, se fijo si ella había vuelto pero no fue así, se llevo una gran decepción al no encontrarla allí, entonces pensó en

_**¨tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrar a lucy¨**_

Entonces se dirigió hacia el gremio.

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Natsu ya casi había llegado al gremio, mientras todos estaban conversando, pero no estaban haciendo una de sus típicas fiestas por que todos seguían, todos estaban aun angustiados a causa de su rubia amiga que se había marchado unos días atrás del gremio. Entonces, natsu llego corriendo al gremio, preguntando en donde estaba el maestro, y entonces mira dijo:

-natsu, el maestro esta en una reunión, con los demás maestros gremiales-dijo mira sonriendo un poco triste, mientras limpiaba un jarro.

-¿y cuando llegara, necesito preguntarle algo importante?-dijo natsu sacando llamas por la boca.

Y todos dijeron:

-¿algo importante?-dijeron todos al unísono un poco sorprendidos.

-si-dijo natsu furioso.

-cálmate flamitas-dijo gray un poco serio.

-que dijiste, rey de los pervertidos-dijo natsu riendo-al menos ponte algo de ropa-.

Y hay empezó una de las típicas peleas del pelirosa y el pelinegro, en la que se ivan sumando elfman diciendo ¨_pelear es de hombres¨ _, luego freed, bixlow, macao, wakaba, y como siempre erza comia pastel de fresas hasta que el pelinegro se callo sobre su pastel, haciendo que salga un aura oscura y de muerte de la pelirroja, mientras juvia decia¨_tu puedes gray-sama¨_con corazones en sus ojos.

Todos fueron interrumpido por el maestro. Que miraba enojado como destruían el gremio y dijo:

-tranquilícense, ya casi destruyeron la mitad del gremio-dijo enojado.

-abuelo, ya lleg…-llego a decir el pelirosa, pero fue interrumpido por mira.

-maestro, que bien que llego-dijo muy sonriente la albina-¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?-.

-creo que bien, esta vez no hay que pagar por tantos destrozos-dijo el maestro alegre.

-abuelo, tengo que preguntarte algo importante-dijo natsu en tono serio.

-¿que es natsu? dime-dijo el maestro-si es algo muy importante vamos a mi oficina-.

-no abuelo, esta bien quería preguntarte si sabes a donde se fue lucy-dijo el pelirosa.

Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron, pero también estaban querían saber donde se había ido su rubia amiga, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

-quiero encontrar a lucy abuelo, por eso quiero saber si lo sabes-dijo el pelirosa.

-no natsu, no lo se-dijo el maestro serio dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

-¿y la razón por la cual se fue?-dijo un pelinegro serio.

-no se las diré-dijo retomando su camino.

-¿maestro, acaso sabe la razón y no quiere decirla?-dijo el dragón slayer de hierro.

-si, se por que se fue-dijo el maestro.

-entonces dínoslo, quiero encontrarla como sea-dijo desesperado el pelirosa.

-ella se fue por que dijo que era débil, que siempre era protegida, por eso decidió irse para volverse mas fuerte-dijo el maestro un poco serio, todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar eso y mas el pelirosa.

-tsk... lucy –dijo el pelirosa enojado-es solo por eso, jeje entonces-.

Todos lo miraron por su respuesta, querían saber que es lo que iba a decir.

-entonces, mi decisión es… que la encontrare y traeré de vuelta… traeré de vuelta a lucy cueste lo que cueste-dijo gritando.

-natsu-dijeron erza y gray al unísono

-natsu-san-dijo wendy feliz.

….:En la ciudad de Deiji:….

Lucy en ese momento se encontraba en la tina dándose un baño, cuando salio decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de acostarse a dormir. Camino un rato por las solitarias noches de la ciudad, estaba triste pensando en sus amigos

_**¨natsu, happy chicos, los extraño mucho pero esta fue mi decisión, espero que puedan entenderlo¨. **_Como no había empezado su entrenamiento decidió comenzarlo mañana,_**¨Mañana empezare a volverme mas fuerte así podré verlos de nuevo¨.**_

Espero que les haya gustado a mi no me gusto, dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna critica para el fic.


	3. Sentimientos

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos

…**.:**En las afueras de Deiji**:….**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que lucy se había retirado del gremio, ya era momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento, pidió ayuda de capricorn para que le diga como aumentar su poder

-lucy-sama, ya podemos comenzar con su entrenamiento-dijo capricorn.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero como puedo empezar?-dijo la rubia.

-comience con atraer su poder espiritual-dijo capricorn mientras acomodaba sus lentes como siempre.

Entonces la rubia se acomodo en el suelo y comenzó a concentrarse para atraer el poder. Paso un rato y la rubia seguía atrayendo poder, hasta que en cierto punto no pudo mas, ya se encontraba cansada y decidió dejarlo

-capricorn, gracias pero seguiré mañana-dijo la rubia cansada

-de acuerdo, lucy-sama-dijo capricorn-ha y creo que tiene que bajar un poco de peso-agrego antes de desparecer

-cállate-dijo alterada la rubia

Ya cansada se dirigió hacia donde estaba viviendo para tomar un baño, mientras se metía en la tina en pensaba en

_**¨chicos, espero que estén bien, aunque sabiendo como son de seguro están bien…natsu¨.**_

…**.:**En Fairy Tail**:….**

Natsu estaba decidido en encontrar a lucy, pero el problema era como la iba a encontrar, no sabia hacia donde se había ido, erza y gray lo iban a ayudar, ellos también querían que su amiga vuelva entonces

-natsu-dijo la pelirroja-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a lucy?-.

-es cierto, lo dijiste pero…-dijo el pelinegro

-oh, es cierto, no pensé en eso antes-dijo el pelirosa

-oye, ¿que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?, cerebro de flamas-dijo el pelinegro, buscando pelea

-¿Qué dijiste, ojos caídos?-dijo el pelirosa furioso.

-cállense-dijo la pelirroja con un aura tenebrosa

-si, señora-dijeron al unísono los dos magos

-mejor pensemos como vamos a encontrar a lucy-dijo la pelirroja

Trataron de pensar en como encontrar a su rubia amiga, pero no se les ocurría nada, el pelirosa ya no podía mas, quería irse a buscar a su amiga, pero no podía por que no sabia a donde había ido

_**¨tsk…maldición lucy ¿dónde has ido?...lucy¨.**_

El pelirosa estaba frustrado no podía hacer nada para encontrar a su amiga, pero en ese momento, en ese momento el estomago del pelirosa rugió, por que tenia hambre-tengo hambre-dijo el pelirosa deprimido.

-entonces natsu, ¿por qué no vamos a una misión?, quizás puedas pensar mejor-dijo el gatito azul.

-cállate-dijo el pelirosa quejándose.

-jajaja-se reía la albina menor-creo que siguen igual-

-oh, lissana-dijo sorprendido el pelirosa

-hola natsu, ¿y que estas haciendo?-dijo la albina

-estoy pensando en como puedo encontrar a lucy-dijo el pelirosa un poco triste

-ah, cierto lucy-dijo la albina un poco deprimida-esto, ¿y por que no la dejas? ella quiso irse-termino de decir la albina.

-no, yo tengo que encontrarla, por que la extraño mucho-dijo el pelirosa, sonrojándose con las ultimas palabras.

La albina, al escuchar esto estaba enojada, aunque también triste por que después de todo aunque no quiera ellas eran amigas y se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento. El pelirosa fue hacia el tablero, miro las misiones y busco alguna que paguen bien, para ir con happy y los demás.

…**.:**En Deiji**:…. **

La rubia había salido del baño, se había cambiado para salir un rato pero ya era tarde así que mejor decidió quedarse en su habitación, como se sentía cansada se tiro en su cama, cerro los ojos por un momento y empezó a recordar a sus amigos, y mas a cierta persona _**¨natsu…chicos los extraño¨. **_La rubia no pudo contener sus lagrimas, pensando en sus amigos ahora no los podía ver, ella quería volverse fuerte para poder protegerlos también, siempre era protegidas por ellos por eso empezó este viaje para hacerse mas fuerte y poder protegerlos.

Continua en capitulo 4….

Espero que les haya gustado, perdón si hay errores, y por favor me podrían decir nombres para OC´s es que no se me ocurre ninguno


	4. Mis amigos

Capitulo 4: Mis amigos

…**.:**En Deiji**:….**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lucy se había marchado del gremio, estaba entrenando, estaba progresando de a poco.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde, decidió ir a la ciudad, para ir a relajarse y volver a su hogar, camino a la ciudad vio a una joven que estaba siendo atacada, pero no pudo ayudarla cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había acabado con todos los magos, entonces se le acerco y dijo

-oye, ¿estas bien?-dijo la rubia preocupada

La joven no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba allí, se le acerco y dijo

-si, estoy bien-dijo la joven

-que alivio, pensé que estabas herida-

-¿piensas que no podía yo solo contra todos ellos?-dijo la joven con una mirada parecida a la aquarius

-n-no solo pensé-dijo la rubia un poco asustada-l-lo siento-

-tranquila, no te haré nada-dijo la joven-solo bromeaba-

La rubia la miro y parecía de su edad, tenia cabello negro, pero no se había dado cuenta de que magia usaba, pero se le acerco y pregunto

-¿y que es lo que estabas haciendo?-dijo la rubia curiosa

-me dirijo hacia la ciudad-dijo la pelinegra y suspiro-tengo que reunirme con mis amigos-

La rubia al escuchar esto se acordó de sus amigos

_**¨amigos… ojala también pudiera encontrarme con ellos¨. **_

Pero pensó que mejor era seguir adelante ella lo estaba haciendo para volverse mas fuerte y cuando eso se cumpla por fin volver con sus amigos. Y dijo

-entonces, vayamos para allá juntas, también tengo que ir hacia la ciudad-dijo la rubia que sonaba un poco angustiada

-eh, claro-dijo la pelinegra, se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba angustiada-pero, ¿estas bien?-agrego

-¿eh?**...** si estoy bien-dijo la rubia

-entonces vamos-dijo la pelinegra animando a la rubia

Se pasaron el camino hablando, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban cerca de la ciudad, cuando llegaron tenían que ir por caminos diferentes, entonces la rubia dijo

-tengo que ir por allí, ¿por donde tienes que ir?

-yo tengo que ir por allí-dijo la pelinegra señalando la dirección contraria

-oh**…**entonces aquí nos separamos-dijo la rubia-ah por cierto, me he olvidado de preguntarte algo-

-¿qué cosa?-dijo la pelinegra

-¿como te llamas?-dijo la rubia

-oh cierto, me llamo mio**…**mio hanakusa-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-y, ¿te llamas?-

-yo me llamo lucy**…**lucy heartfilia, mucho gusto-dijo la rubia

-¿hacia donde ibas?-dijo la pelinegra curiosa

-hacia mi casa, ya termine mi entrenamiento y-dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida

-¿quieres que te presente a mis amigos?-dijo la pelinegra alegre

-etto**…**per-dijo la rubia, por que fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

-vamos-dijo agarrando de la mano a la rubia

Y así, se la llevo con ella para presentarle a sus amigos.

…**.;**En Fairy Tail**:….**

Un pelirosa estaba recién llegando de una misión, y cuando llego, tenia la esperanza de que haya vuelto la rubia pero no fue así, la albina menor fue la primera estar ahí esperándolo, cuando llego ella fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba el, pero no lo vio muy feliz estaba un poco triste y entonces pensó__

_**¨de seguro esta pensando en lucy¨**_

Un poco desilusionada dijo

-hola natsu-dijo la albina menor, tratando de animarlo

-oh**…** hola li**…-**llego a decir el pelirosa**, **pero fue interrumpido

-hola flamitas, veo que llegaste-dijo el pelinegro

-¿que dijiste?-dijo el pelirosa-¿estas buscando pelea?, ojos caídos-dijo el pelirosa enojado

-¿que dijiste ojos bizcos?-dijo el pelinegro junto la frente con la del pelirosa

Y de nuevo empezó una de sus típicas peleas, en donde se iban sumando todos, gajeel, elfman, freed, macao, wakaba, etc**…**

La albina menor se puso un poco triste natsu no pasaba tiempo con ella, entonces se fue por ahí, ha charla con su hermana mayor. Mas tarde, la pelea ya había terminado todos estaban exhaustos, hasta erza, que se había metido a causa de que alguien le tiro su trozo de pastel. Cuando vieron que salio el maestro un poco enojado de su oficina todos se quedaron quietos, el maestro al ver ese desastre dijo

-mocosos-grito el maestro enojado

Todos se asustaron al escuchar al maestro gritar, pero no solo estaba enojado por lo del gremio, sino que también por los destrozos que causaron en otras ciudades los magos.

-me ha llegado una carta del consejo, me han informado que han destruido de nuevo otra ciudad-dijo el maestro enojado

El pelirosa, quería hacerse el tonto e irse pero no pudo el maestro lo había detenido, por que el maestro le dijo

-natsu, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho tu ultima misión?, has destruido media ciudad-dijo el maestro sorprendido y enojado.

-eh… etto-decía el pelirosa haciéndose el que no entendía (como siempre), entonces como siempre el maestro ignoro la carta y todo volvió a como estaba antes, pero un pelirosa se encontraba sentado, pensando en su amiga, ya hace casi un mes que se había ido, y se sentía muy triste y vació, el alquimista de hielo se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su amigo, sentado sin ánimos y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, ya casi no hacia bromas. Se le acerco y le pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no es nada, solo que extraño a lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-oh**…**con que es lo de lucy-dijo el pelinegro-oye, mejor tienes que distraerte un poco, mejor vamos a una misión-agrego el pelinegro

-es cierto-dijo una pelirroja acercándose

-erza-dijo el pelinegro

-es cierto, aunque queremos que vuelva fue su decisión-dijo la pelirroja-mañana iremos a una misión, esta lejos pero es buena la paga-termino

-de acuerdo-dijo el pelirosa-mañana iremos-

-primero vamos a fijarnos a cual iremos-dijo la pelirroja

Luego de un tiempo, se habían decidido por una, pero no sabian a quien se iban a encontrar allí.

Continua en cap 5

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna critica o algo mas…**


	5. Encuentro

Capitulo 5**: **Encuentro

…**.:**En el tren**:….**

Natsu y los demás iban de camino a la ciudad de encuentro con el cliente, todavía no sabían en que consistía su misión, así que se apuraban por llegar a ese lugar**. **El pelirosa seguía pensando en su amiga no se la podía sacar de sus pensamientos**, **quería encontrarla pero no sabia como y donde**,** mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos habían llegado a una parada antes de la estación en la que tendrían que bajar**.** El pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pelirroja

-oye natsu**, **oye**, **ya casi llegamos-dijo la pelirosa sacudiéndolo de lado a lado

-eh**…**de acuerdo-dijo el pelirosasacando una sonrisa

-natsu-san**, **por fin sonríes-dijo una peliazul un poco contenta

-oye natsu**,** ¿sigues pensando en lucy?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si**,** no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dijo el pelirosa triste

-natsu**, **te guuuuuusta-dijo el gatito azul

-happy, deja de enrollar la lengua-le dijo el pelirosa alterado

-oh**,** flamitas**, **así que te gusta lucy-dijo el pelinegro

-tu deja de apoyar a happy-dijo el pelirosa alterado**-**y no es cierto-agrego juntando su cabeza con la del mago de hielo

-cállense-dijo la peliroja

-si señora-dijeron al unísono los dos magos, mientras una peliazul y dos gatitos se reían

Ya casi llegaban a su destino, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ya faltaba poco.

…**.:**En Deiji**:….**

Una rubia paseaba junto con su nueva amiga**,** aunque no se acostumbraba a ella y los amigos de la pelinegra**, **aunque todavía no sabia los nombres de ellos**,** pero ella extrañaba a sus mejores amigos**. **Ellos decidieron ayudarla a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte**,** ella les había contado todo lo que había pasado**,** por eso la ayudaban**.**

Pasaba horas concentrando su energía espiritual y también tenia combates de entrenamiento con la pelinegra**.**

Ellas se estaban dirigiendo unas aguas termales a relajarse**,** ya que recién terminaban de entrenar, justo en ese momento escucharon que llegaba el tren, por que pasaron frente a la estación**. **Pero entonces escucho unavoz que le era muy familiar, sonaba parecida a la de su amigo pelirosa

_**¨me pareció escuchar la vos de natsu…no, debe ser mi imaginación el esta muy lejos¨**_

pensaba la rubia mientras se alejaban, pero lo que ella no sabia era que no fue su imaginación, sino que estaba en lo correcto era el, su pelirosa**.**

Mientras todos salían de la estación**,** el pelirosa empezó a sentir el aroma de su amiga rubia**, **comenzó aseguir el olor, hasta que la vio, vio a la rubia irse junto con otra persona**, **pero se preguntaba quien era entonces grito

-lucyyy-gritaba el pelirosa queriendo que ella se de vuelta-lucyyy-volvió a gritar pero nada

La rubia escuchaba los gritos se dio vuelta y lo vio pero pensó

_**¨natsu…estas bien, que bueno pero…no, puedo tengo que seguir¨ **_se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta salir de la vista del pelirosa. El pelirosa vio que se dio vuelta y se alejaba mas rápido junto con aquella joven**,** quiso seguirla pero no pudo la pelirroja lo detuvo lo habia agarrado de la ropa**,** ella no se había dado cuenta y dijo

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-dijo con un aura oscura

-acabo de ver a lucy-dijo el pelirosa queriendo soltarse

-¿dónde?**,** no la veo dijo el gatito azul buscando desesperado

-la acabo de ver dirigiéndose hacia allí-dijo el pelirosa señalando hacia donde fue la rubia-pero**…**-

-pero ¿qué?-dijo el pelinegro

-no estaba sola, había alguien con ella-dijo el pelirosa soltándose

-eso quiere decir que lucy esta en esta ciudad-dijo la pelirroja

-si, tenemos que buscarla-dijo el pelirosa

-lo siento natsu, aunque también quiera, no podemos tenemos que ir a reunirnos con el cliente-dijo la peliroja aguantando las ganas de buscar a su amiga

-pero erza-san-dijo la peliazul

-vamos, quizá después la busquemos primero iremos al encuentro-dijo la pelirroja

Los magos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba el cliente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ciertas personas se habían ido, la pelirroja se enojo y dijo

-natsu happy están en serios problemas-dijo la pelirroja enojada haciendo que todos tuvieran miedo.

Así que, fueron primero con su cliente, para después buscar a sus amigos que se había escapado. El pelirosa se encontraba junto con el gatito azul en busca de su amiga.

Continua en cap 6.

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si quieren que cambie algo


	6. Nuestros sentimientos

Capitulo 6:

….:Deiji:….

Natsu y happy se habían escapado para buscar a su amiga, el pelirosa buscaba sin parar, quería encontrarla no quería irse sin hablar con ella, quería llevársela devuelta, pero no sentía su olor, como la encontraría sin poder reconocer su aroma, ya no estaba.

Erza al salir de la reunión con el cliente comenzó la búsqueda del pelirosa y del gatito azul. Mientras la rubia, estaba dándose un baño en las aguas termales junto a la pelinegra y pensaba

_**´´natsu…¿como habrá hecho para llegar aquí?...no creo que le haya dicho alguien´´ **_

Luego de un rato salio, como había ocurrido eso decidió irse a otra ciudad sino la encontrarían otra vez, entonces se acerco a la pelinegra y dijo

-ya me vieron mis amigos, al parecer están en esta ciudad-dijo la rubia triste-creo qu-logro decir la por que fue interrumpida

-ya lo se, tendremos que irnos de la ciudad ¿cierto?-dijo la pelinegra

-si, no quiero que vean-dijo la rubia

-de acuerdo-dijo la pelinegra

Pero en ese momento…

….:Mientras tanto:….

Un pelirosa iba corriendo por toda la ciudad, hasta que comenzó a sentir el olor de su ``amiga´´, empezó a apurarse para no perderla, mientras mas se acercaba mas entusiasmado y desesperado estaba, cuando llego ella estaba hay, ella se dio cuenta quiso escapar pero no pudo fue detenida por el, y el pregunto

-lucy, ¿por qué te has ido del gremio?-dijo el pelirosa

-esto…natsu-dijo la rubia-yo me fui por-fue interrumpida nuevamente

-lo siento, tenemos que irnos-dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía a la rubia

-detente, quiero llevarla de vuelta, fue mi decisión y lo prometo que la llevare devuelta al gremio-dijo el pelirosa muy serio

-natsu…yo-dijo la rubia

-no te dejare, yo le dije que la ayudaría-dijo la pelinegra

-pero yo la quiero devuelta-dijo el pelirosa

-natsu, yo decidí irme del gremio, para volverme mas fuerte, así que no volveré-dijo la rubia con la cabeza baja, se sentía muy mal por su pelirosa

-lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-adiós natsu-dijo la rubia

-lucy, ¿pero que pasara con el gremio y los demás?-dijo el pelirosa gritándole a lo que ella reacciono

-yo…te aseguro que volveré natsu, yo te quiero-dijo la rubia sonrojada y triste-adios nos vemos-termino y se alejo corriendo.

-lucy-el pelirosa no podía creerlo su amiga se le había confesado-nooo, lucy espera-agrego

La pelinegra presencio todo eso, pero en ese momento llegaron erza y los demás, entonces decidió seguir a la rubia, el pelirosa intento seguirla pero no pudo fue detenido por erza quien lo había estado buscando por horas, como se había escapado y causado problemas era la hora de su castigo.

Mañana seria otro día y comenzarían con su misión, así que se tenían que hospedar en alguna habitación.

….:En algun lugar:….

La rubia no podia creerlo le habia dicho al pelirosa aquellas palabras que estaban siempre dentro de si, no se las podia decir, entonces llego corriendo la pelinegra y dijo

-¿te encuentras bien?, acabas de perder la oportunidad de ir con ellos, yo se que querías volver-dijo la pelinegra

-si lo se, pero yo había decidido volverme fuerte para poder protegerlos, todo este tiempo siempre fui protegida por ellos-dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas

-de acuerdo mañana, iremos hacia otra ciudad junto con los demás-dijo la pelinegra

-si, de acuerdo-dijo la rubia aun triste

Las dos se dirigían hacia donde se estaban quedando para relajarse y dormir un poco, ya que mañana saldrían de viaje a otra ciudad. Mientras erza y los demás estaban acostados, un pelirosa seguí pensando en lo que le había dicho su rubia

_**``lucy…yo también, te quiero´´.**_

Luego de eso, se paro y se escapo por la ventana sin que nadie lo descubriera, quería ir a ver a lucy, si a su lucy, el también la quería aunque no se había dado cuenta. Por eso la iba a ir a buscar, para decírselo y para tratar de llevarla de vuelta el no quería estar sin ella, y surgió el aroma de ella, llevándolo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Continua en cap 7


	7. Confesión

Capitulo 7: Confesión

Natsu salio corriendo para poder ver a la rubia, ya que el quería decirle algo importante. Con su olfato podría encontrarla donde sea que este, pero no podía encontrarla ya casi amanecía y el seguía buscándola en esa inmensa ciudad. Mientras la rubia se despertaba de su sueño profundo, miro hacia donde estaría acostada su amiga, pero no se encontraba allí de seguro ya estaría levantada, entro en el baño para darse un baño y en ese momento se acordó de lo que sucedió ayer y pensó

_**´´y si…el ¿no me ve de la misma forma?...tengo que darme por vencida, no se si deberia regresar al gremio después de esto, no quiero verlo a la cara, pero…yo prometi qu…´´**_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escucho un ruido que venia de la otra habitación, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, pero no vio a nadie se dirigió solo estaba la ventana abierta, se acerco y la cerro.

Luego de darse vuelta, lo encontró a el allí al pelirosa que quería, el se estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba mientras se le acercaba y dijo

-lucy, quiero decirte algo importante-dijo el pelirosa serio y poco sonrojado

-¿q-que quieres natsu?-dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

-yo quería decirte que tamb…dijo el pelirosa pero fue interrumpido, ya que una pelinegra entraba hacia la habitación

-lucy ya nos va…-dijo la pelinegra-eh…creo que estoy interrumpiendo-y se fue, pero volvió al darse cuenta

-oye,¿no te estabas llendo?-dijo el pelirosa

-si, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?-dijo la pelinegra

-mio…ya tranquilízate-dijo la rubia-ah cierto, ¿que ibas a decirme?

-te iba a decir que ya nos vamos junto con mery y los demás-dijo la pelinegra

-eh entonces iré en un momento, natsu tenia algo que decirme-dijo la rubia

Pero cuando la rubia miro al pelirosa ya no estaba, pero lo que no sabia es que el no quería que ella se fuera mas lejos, quería que todo volviera a como era antes, pero el se fue sin decirle lo que sentía, volvió pero cuando llego la rubia ya no estaba ahí y el pensaba

_**´´no pude…no pude decirle, tengo que encontrarla y hacerla volver conmigo al gremio´´**_

El pelirosa trato de encontrar a la rubia, pero no tuvo resultado no la encontraba, pero se acordó que ella se iría así que pensó que ella pudiera estar en la estación, mientras el iba hacia allí, la rubia estaba subiendo al tren, se dio vuelta para ver hacia atrás, ella esperaba a que viniera el pelirosa pero no lo veía, entonces subió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas mio, mery y jane. La rubia se sentó del lado de la ventana, de repente el tren comenzó a moverse ya estaba partiendo, pero entonces escucha un grito

-lucyyy-gritaba un pelirosa que corría hacia la ventana donde ella se encontraba-lucy…yo-dijo el pelirosa

-nat…su-dijo la rubia sorprendida-¿tu que?-termino de decir la rubia, mientras se alejaba el tren

-yo…yo también…te quiero-dijo el pelirosa-tienes que volver lucy-termino de decir el pelirosa pero se no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una piedra, cuando se dio cuenta el tren estaba muy lejos.

Mientras en el tren, la rubia no podía creerlo, el había dicho que la quería, pero no podía bajar del tren seria muy peligroso y aparte todavía faltaba para que pueda volver, de repente le salían lagrimas de los ojos sin darse cuenta, lo extrañaría mucho a su querido pelirosa. La pelinegra se dio cuenta y dijo

-de seguro, el también te extrañara-dijo la pelinegra consolándola, la abraso y dejo que la rubia llorara en su hombro.

Erza había estado buscando al pelirosa por todas partes, no lo encontraban hasta que veía como se acercaba alguien y se dio cuenta que era el pelirosa. Todos corrieron hacia el para preguntarle donde había estado toda la mañana.

Continua en cap 7


	8. Una nueva aventura

Capitulo 8: Una nueva aventura

….En un lugar lejano:….

Lucy bajaba feliz por saber lo que su pelirosa sentía por ella, pero por otra parte estaba triste no iba a poder verlo, pero cuando fue consolada por su amiga se tranquilizo un poco. Mio estaba preocupada todavía por su amiga aunque la conocía hace poco era como si se conocieran hace mucho. La pelinegra se dirigió hacia la rubia y le dijo

-¿te encuentras mejor?-dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-si, me encuentro mejor, creo que desahogarme me ayudo un poco-dijo la rubia

-vamos tenemos que ir hacia un lugar-dijo la pelinegra

-ok, pero ¿dónde es?-dijo la rubia un poco curiosa

-es un poco lejos tenemos que ir hacia donde termina la ciudad-dijo la pelinegra

-ah, ok enseguida vamos tengo que recoger mis cosas-dijo la rubia

Al recoger sus cosas la rubia empezó a alcanzar a su amiga ya que se estaba adelantando. Caminaron como una hora, hasta que al fin se podía ver el edificio hacia donde se dirigían, la pelinegra se acerco y dijo

-ya llegamos, este es mi gremio, Heart Hana-dijo la pelinegra-es un poco chico, pero esta mejor así-agrego

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el gremio, era tal y como dijo su amiga, entonces entraron y al llegar recibieron a las jóvenes muy alegres como si no las hubieran visto hace mucho y la rubia pensó

_**´´si volviera, ¿me recibirían así?, no lucy…piensa en otra cosa, cada vez mas tienes ganas de volver al gremio.´´**_

Mientras la pelinegra veía como la rubia estaba distraída y entonces pensó

_**´´de seguro algo hizo que recordara a su gremio, ¿pero por que se habrá querido ir?, podía ser mas fuerte entrenando con sus amigos…de seguro debe tener otra razón.``**_

La rubia se alejo un poco de la multitud, lo que la pelinegra noto rápidamente, en eso reacciono y dijo

-chicos, les presento a Lucy, es una amiga, nos hicimos amigas en nuestro viaje de regreso hacia aquí-dijo la pelinegra

-hola-dijo la rubia

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Natsu y los demás ya estaban de regreso, todos vieron una expresión distinta en ellos, entonces Mira se les acerco y dijo

-¿qué les sucede chicos?-dijo la albina

-es que…bueno vimos a lucy-san-dijo una peliazul

-si, natsu hablo con ella-dijo el gatito azul, se le acerco al oído de mira-al parecer paso algo entre ellos-termino de decir el

El pelirosa estaba deprimido su rubia se había ido, y el no sabia a donde. El no se rendiría tan fácilmente, haría que ella vulva cueste lo cueste, la quería cerca de el, pero ella se había ido entonces pensó

_**´´´¿cómo haré para que vuelva?...maldición…¿lucy donde te has ido? te necesito``**_

Todos se dieron cuenta que le pasaba algo al pelirosa, vieron como se dirigía a una mesa que estaba desocupada, entonces la albina menor fue hacia donde el se encontraba y le dijo

-oye natsu, ¿qué te sucede?-dijo la albina menor

-nada, es solo que vi a lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-oh, ¿y que paso?-dijo la albina menor

-ella me dijo que me quería-dijo el pelirosa, la albina se sorprendió

-y entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?-dijo ella

-yo…también le dije que la quería-dijo el pelirosa

-que bien-dijo la albina-y, ¿por que no vino ella?

-por que…-dijo el pelirosa

La atención de todos fue llamada por un gatito azul, estaba contando todo lo sucedido, hasta algo que ni siquiera erza, gray, wendy e charle sabían.

….:En otro lugar:….

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el pelirosa, la rubia sintió como si algo la llamara, pero pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero siguió su camino sin darle importancia, se dirigía hacia junto con la pelinegra hacia donde vivía. De ahora en adelante comenzaría una aventura inesperada para lucy y todos los demás.

Continua en cap 9.


	9. Bueno y Malo

Capitulo 9: Bueno y Malo

….:En la casa de Mio:….

Una rubia llegaba junto con una pelinegra a un edifico, allí era donde vivía aquella pelinegra. Amabas entraron en la habitación de aquella pelinegra, dejo que la rubia se quede con ella ya que no tenia donde ir y le dijo

-oye lucy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo la pelinegra

-si, ¿cuál es?-dijo la rubia

-¿por qué…te fuiste de tu gremio?-dijo la pelinegra, tenia ganas de preguntarle ya que se había ido de su gremio pero se dio cuenta de que ella quería volver-te ves con ganas de volver-termino de decir

-yo…solo lo hice para volverme mas fuerte-dijo la rubia con la vos de alguien angustiado, la pelinegra la vio y comprendió, entonces dijo

-creo que deberíamos volver al gremio, de seguro las chicas nos esperan-dijo la pelinegra

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia, mientras dejaba sus cosas

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el gremio de vuelta, sus amigas las estaban esperando.

….:En algún lugar:….

Tres jóvenes desconocidos iban saliendo de su gremio, tenían que comenzar con su misión, que eso significaba poner en peligro muchas vidas, uno de ellos dijo

-así que, ya tenemos que comenzar la misión-dijo el peliazul

-al parecer si-dijo el pelinegro

-cállense, son molestos, mejor comencemos-dijo el peliverde

….:En Heart Hana:….

La pelinegra y la rubia llegaban sonrientes al gremio, todos las miraban de lo felices que estaban, pero la rubia vio que no era como ella recordaba a su gremio, allí las recibirían como en una fiesta. Entonces busco donde se encontraban sus otras amigas para estar con ellas, ella había tomada una decisión, se uniría temporalmente a Heart Hana. Mio había sido la primera en enterarse, ella se lo contó de camino al gremio, pero era temporal, ya que algún día regresaría a Fairy tail. Todos estaban alegres de la decisión de la rubia, aunque fuera temporal la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

-¿lucy es cierto que nosotros?-dijo una pelirosa

-si, sora-dijo la rubia, sora era 1 año menor que ella aunque apenas se conocían se llevaban bastante bien

-lucy, tenemos que hablar con la maestra-dijo la pelinegra

-claro, pero…¿quién es?-dijo la rubia

-soy yo-dijo una señora como de unos cincuenta años, con pelo anaranjado corto y un vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas

-oh, yo…-dijo la rubia

-si, ya te escuche, quieres unirte temporalmente al gremio-dijo la pelinaranja-me llamo kaguya-agrego

….:En fairy tail:….

El pelirosa estaba deprimido, ya que su rubia no estaba con el, la quería con el pero no, ella le había dicho que se iría, pero algún día volvería. El pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un estruendo, estaban siendo atacados, otra ves.

Se veían sus sombras ya que había mucho polvo, pero cuando pudieron ver mejor, eran tres jóvenes. Todos quedaran sorprendidos, otra ves fueron atacados, pero esta ves no sabían por que, hasta que uno de ellos dijo

-¿dónde esta la maga de espitas estelares?-dijo el pelinegro

Al escuchar eso el pelirosa quedo sorprendido y pensó

_**```¿maga de espíritus estelares?...¿están tras lucy?...pero no esta aquí…de todos modos tengo que detenerlos´´´**_

El pelirosa intento golpear a uno pero no pudo fue detenido con un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer inconciente, todos quedaron impactados, quisieron ayudarlo pero primero tenían que averiguar que querían de su amiga, pero uno de ellos comenzó a hablar-necesitamos a la maga de espíritus estelares, ¿dónde esta?-dijo el peliazul

-nunca les diremos-dijo la pelirroja

-oh, con que no, eh-dijo el peliazul-entonces creo que tendremos que divertirnos un poco-termino de decir

El peliazul fue hacia todos para atacarlos, uno tras otro fueron cayendo heridos, no podían creerlo, todos dejaron de atacarlo para no salir heridos, tenían que ayudar a los que estaban heridos. Pero todos estaban con ganas de saber que querían de su amiga, entonces

-¿qué es lo que quieren de lucy?-dijo la pelirroja

-¿qué es lo que queremos?, fácil queremos usarla para nuestro plan, seria como un sacrificio o algo así, ustedes son solo un estorbo-dijo el peliazul

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, el pelirosa había recuperado la conciencia y había escuchado lo que dijo ese joven, entonces dijo

-no te dejare…no te dejare matarla-dijo el pelirosa gritando lo ultimo

Continua en el cap 10


	10. Peligro

Capitulo 10: Peligro

….: Heart Hana:….

Lucy de a poco iba recuperando su sonrisa, ya que como se había encontrado con natsu, estaba mas feliz de saber como se sentía el hacia ella, pero lo que ella no sabia es el peligro que ella corría y en el que estaban sus amigos. Para ella todo estaba bien, pasaba tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, en un momento mientras iba caminando hacia el gremio con mio, un mal presentimiento le vino de repente, dándole un gran escalofrió por toda su espalda. Cuando llego al gremio, todos la habían recibido con unas grandes sonrisas ya que ingresaba como una nueva intrigante. Pasaron un rato hasta que se escucho un golpe fuerte, alguien entro por la puerta y todos veían hacia donde se encontraba esa persona, era un joven de cabellos azulados. Lucy vio a su amiga mio, estaba paralizada tenia cara de tristeza y a la ves de odio, al verlo y le dijo

-oye mio, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo la rubia

La pelinegra no contesto se quedo callada hasta que dijo

-tu…por que…¿qué quieres aquí?- dijo ella

El joven sonrió levemente y dijo

-uhm, ¿tu eres lucy heartfilia?-señalando a la rubia

Ella se asombro como aquella persona sabía su nombre y también que es lo que quería con ella, todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de el todos sabían quien era, al parecer todos lo conocían y entonces la rubia dijo

-m-mio, tu…¿lo conoces?-dijo ella

-si, lo conozco, éramos amigos-dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía a ese joven-se llama, natsume, nos conoces hace mucho tiempo-dijo ella

-pero, ¿por que la quieres?-dijo la maestra

-¿para que?, no hace falta decirlo, me la llevare-dijo el peliazul, comenzando a reír

-te dije que…¿para que la quieres?-grito mio

-ja, simple para sacrificarla-dijo el joven

Todos quedaron impactados, querían sacrificar a su nueva amiga, por supuesto que no dejarían que eso pasara.

….: En Fairy tail:….

Todos estaban preocupados por el pelirosa que estaba malherido, pero a la ves también por su amiga que no sabían si estaba bien o no, natsu estaba muy enojado por lo que acababan de decir, querían sacrificar a su preciada rubia y eso lo enojaba mas. Todos harían lo mismo que el pelirosa pero estaban muy heridos hasta que uno dijo

-al parecer nuestro objetivo esta casi completo-dijo el peliverde, con una leve sonrisa malvada

-¿qué?-pregunto el peliazul

-que al parecer ya atraparon a la maga estelar-dijo el peliverde

-¿que dijiste?-pregunto natsu

-¿que no me escuchaste?…dije que tenemos a lucy heartfilia-respondió el

-¿qué?-dijo natsu

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y no sabían si habían lastimado a su amiga, todos estaban preocupados por ella, mas el pelirosa, en ese momento pensó en que le habían hecho. En ese momento el deseaba estar a su lado para poder salvarla.

Los presentes querían ir a rescatar a su amiga, pero en su estado no podían tenían que curar sus heridas, wendy comenzó a sanar las heridas de todos ya que no estaban mal heridos solo el pelirosa, ya todos sanos faltaba natsu solamente pero nadie lo veía, comenzaron a buscarlo por todo Magnolia, hasta que lo encontraron en el suelo del parque recostado pero inconciente. Al rato, volvió a recuperar la conciencia dándose cuenta de que había sido llevado al gremio. Todos estaban preocupados por el, pero por lo que estaban mas preocupados era por su amiga. Natsu comenzó a preguntar desesperado

-¿es verdad que atraparon a lucy?, espero que sea mentira-dijo el pelirosa

Erza y gray se miraron y contestaron

-no natsu, es verdad…si atraparon a lucy-dijeron ambos

No podía creerlo lucy había sido atrapada de verdad, ahora que haría, tenia que salvarla como sea, el había decidido traerla de vuelta al gremio sana y salva.

Continua en el cap 11

Espero que les haya gustado si quieren que cambie o agregue algo solo díganme.


	11. La realidad

**Hola espero que me disculpen se que demore mucho pero fue por que estaba ocupada con el colegio (ya vienen los exámenes y eso), después me enferme, me quede sin luz 2 días y también la falta de inspiración.**

Capitulo 11: La realidad

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Todos estaban pensando en como recuperar a su querida amiga, menos un pelirosa que estaba desesperado por ir a buscarla, pero era retenido por erza, ya no podía mas quería ir en busca de lucy, pero claro se lo impedían ya que tenían que planear que hacer, donde deberían ir y ver quienes irían, entonces de repente todos oyeron como se abrían las puertas del gremio, vieron como una joven de cabellos negros entraba mal herida cayendo delante de ellos. El pelirosa, al ver a la joven se sorprendió al verla, era la que se encontraba con lucy aquel día que la vio por última vez. Luego de eso todos fueron hacia donde ella se encontraba, Wendy le sano sus heridas mientras ella estaba inconciente. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en algún lugar que ella no conocía, entonces vio que estaba una peliroja junto con una peliazul y la albina mirándola y dijo

-disculpen…¿aquí es fairy tail?-dijo ella, tocándose la cabeza

-si, aquí es-dijo erza preocupada

-gracias a dios-dijo ella

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto wendy, bastante preocupada

-no…ya estoy bien, solo quería…-dijo ella, hasta que fue interrumpida por que alguien entro en la habitación

-oye, ¿Dónde esta lucy?-dijo el pelirosa serio

-natsu, cálmate-dijo mira- acaba de despertar, así que no alteres-agrego ella

-de acuerdo, pero sigo queriendo saber donde esta lucy-dijo el

-y ¿como sabe ella de lucy?-dijo la peliroja sorprendida

-yo…estuve con ella antes de que se la lleven-dijo la pelinegra comenzando a llorar-es por que no pude hacer nada…lo siento-termino de decir ella

-entonces, ¿quién se llevo a lucy?-dijo natsu

-yo…conozco a quien se la llevo…por eso fui débil-dijo ella

-¿entonces tu esas del lado de ellos?, ¿tu lo planeaste?-le grito el enojado, agarrándola del cuello

-calma natsu, deja que siga-dijo peliroja

-pero…es culpa de ella-dijo natsu enojado-tu…te matare-agrego el

-natsu-san, calma no creo que haya sido su culpa…eso creo yo-dijo la peliazul preocupada

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo la albina

Luego vieron que entro el maestro junto con gray, todos se quedaron atentos a el menos el pelirosa, que estaba alterado

-cálmate mocoso-dijo el maestro

-pero…-dijo el, pero había sido interrumpido por el pelinegro que dijo

-cálmate, el viejo esta igual de preocupado que tu-dijo el

Todos quedaron un momento de silencio, mientras se escuchaban los sollozos de mio.

-lo siento, yo…no pude fui débil-dijo ella llorando

-no te preocupes-dijo el maestro- ya veremos que hacer-agrego por ultimo

-tu, dijiste que conocías a quien se la llevo-dijo la peliroja

-¿tu los conoces?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si…solo a uno…-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-entonces…¿quién es?-dijo wendy

-el…es mi amigo de la infancia…yo…no pude contra el por que…yo lo amo-dijo ella

Todos se quedaron asombrados, era difícil luchar contra la persona que amas, algunos de los presentes entendían su situación, entonces el maestro le dijo

-comprendo, debe ser muy duro para ti-dijo el

-gracias-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-ahora, explícanos que es lo que sucedió-dijo erza

-ah, es cierto, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo mira

-oh cierto, me llamo mio**…**mio hanakusa-dijo la pelinegra

-oh mio, ahora si cuéntanos que es lo que ocurrió-dijo el maestro

-claro…lo que ocurrió fue…-ella comenzó a contar lo sucedido

….: Mientras, con lucy:….

La rubia, iba abriendo los ojos de a poco, vio que se encontraba en un tipo de prisión, entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba y dijo

-así que, ya te despertaste-dijo el

-dime, ¿quién eres?-dijo ella

-a ti no te incumbe, mejor cállate-dijo el irritado

-que grosero-dijo ella en voz baja

-cállate, si quieres seguir con vida-termino de decir el

-al menos di tu nombre-dijo ella

-que te calles he dicho-dijo el

-d-de acuerdo-dijo lucy un poco asustada

Pasaron unos segundos y el dijo

-mi nombre es ryo-dijo el

Entonces se marcho, dejando a la rubia sola, mientras ella pensaba en su amado pelirosa.

Continua en cap 12

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad siento la demora, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, dejen sus reviews si piensan que falta algo o quieren que cambie algo, se aceptan criticas u.u**


	12. AVISO

**AVISO:**

Se que no actualice pero es que pause el fic sin avisarles (lo siento uwu) por problemas del colegio y personales, espero que me disculpen, soy mala por no avisar TnT , pero bueno tuve problemas y mi inspiración tanto imaginación están cortas en este momento lo siento desde lo profundo de mi xD (ya exagere ewe) gracias a sus criticas y sugerencias de que tendría que cambiar. Gracias a Nekomimir por darme la sugerencia de la narración, sino me lo decías iba a seguir así lo siento u.u . Gracias a su apoyo (ya me puse sentimental Dx) por leer mi fic, que yo creo que no esta nada bien se fue a cualquiera pero nose preocupen esta semana tratare de actualizar.

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**By Amo_El_Nalu**


	13. Hablando con el enemigo

...:En Fairy Tail:...

Ya habían pensado que equipo iría, el problema era que no sabían los poderes del enemigo por lo que procuraron llevar tantas personas para formar equipos de 2 por enemigo, ese también era otro problema no sabían cuantos eran...

-Oye Erza, ¿pero como sabremos cuantos enemigos hay?- pregunto Gray.

-Lo único que se, es que seguro son todo un gremio completo.- dijo Mio.

-Un gremio completo...-susurro Erza.

-Oh, entonces los más poderosos deben ir...- dijo Happy burlón mirando al grupo de Macao, Wakaba, Max y Warren.

-¿¡A quien llamas débil!?- exclamaron los 4 al unísono.

-Como sea debemos apresurarnos en encontrarlos antes de que le hagan daño a Lucy-san.-dijo Wendy preocupada.

-Es cierto...pero ¿a donde debemos ir?

En ese momento todos quedaron en blanco. Es cierto nunca fijaron su destino al que debían ir, cierta pelinegra dudaba si el sitio que estaba pensando seria el lugar en el que se encontraban, por que no sabia la ubicación exacta de aquel gremio...

-Mio!-grito Natsu-tu debes saber donde se encuentran, no? Si lo sabes dinos.-le exijia el

-Yo...no se realmente-dijo ella-lo siento.-exclamo apenada.

-Ya veo-dijo Erza también apenada

Pero Mio igual les diría de un sitio el cual ella sospechaba que podrían estar.

-Esperen!-grito ella.

-Que sucede Mio-san?-pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-Es que sospecho de un lugar en el que se pueden encontrar ahora mismo-dijo ella-pero debemos apresurarnos por que es muy lejos...-termino de decir.

-¿¡Donde es!?-dijo Natsu exaltado.

-Es en...-comenzó a explicarles a todos donde pensaba que estarían...

...:En algún lugar:...

-Ay! Duelen estas esposas...-decía una rubia quejándose de dolor.

-¿De nuevo quejandote?-le pregunto una voz masculina.

-lo-lo siento-respondió con miedo.

-Ya callate!-le grito el-Ryo! Ven y cuidala tu es una molestia-exclamo el.

-¿¡Otra vez yo!?-grito el-Oye Natsume! esta bien no queda de otra...-

La rubia no sabia que mas hacer sentía tanto dolor por aquellas esposas que tenia, y sus pies estaban atados con una soga. Ella vio como el enemigo se acercaba a su celda, al verlo acercarse comenzó a retroceder, y cuando el estaba abriendo la celda cerro los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego,se sorprendió al verlo desatar sus pies y entonces le pregunto:

-¿Un poco mejor?-pregunto el, al no recibir respuesta inmediata solo retrocedió.

Lucy al ver que no le haría daño bajo un poco su guardia y ahora si le respondió

-Gra-gracias-dijo susurrando.

El se dio media vuelta y salio cerrando con llave aquella celda. Lucy, al notar que no era tan malo como parecía pregunto:

-Oye...um...po-por que me trajeron acá? Y que es lo que quieren de mi?-le pregunto.

-Así que...quieres saber el por que...bueno-dijo lo mas calmado-te hemos traído aquí para poder...sacrificarte-termino de decir.

En lo que Lucy lo miro asustada, no podía creerlo por que sacrificarla sino tenia ningún poder especial entonces por que, ¿por que sacrificarla a ella? De inmediato retrocedió un poco y dijo:

-¿Por que? Si yo no tenga nada especial ¿por que hacer tal cosa?-le pregunto algo asustada.

-Los magos de espíritus estelares son especiales...no puedo decirte nada más. Lo siento, somos enemigos después de todo-dijo el apenado.

Ella al notarlo así se dio cuenta que el parecía no querer hacer eso realmente entonces... ¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Por que? Ella comenzó a confundirse, no entendía nada de lo que le dijo. El la noto asustada de el y le dijo:

-Si fuera por mi no haría tal cosa, sacrificar personas no es lo mio-le dijo el.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que el enemigo no era tan ¿malo? Y se siguió preguntando por que seguía en ese gremio. Tal vez, ¿estaba amenazado? Estaba tan curiosa que comenzó a hacerle preguntas, pero el solo respondía pocas solo las necesarias.

...:En Fairy Tail:...

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron exaltados todos los presentes.

-Eso es tan lejos...nos tomara casi una semana llegar-dijo Mirajane.

-Lo se pero, buscaremos una manera de llegar rápidamente-dijo erza-y Natsu...¡Deja de alterarte tanto, demonios! Así no lograras nada y menos ir hasta allá tu solo.

-¡Dejame erza!-gritaba el.

-Calma Natsu-san-decía Wendy.

\- Al menos unos 5 días tomara llegar al otro lado de Fiore, con paso apresurado-dijo Mirajane.

-De todos modos, debemos partir ahora o tomara mas tiempo...-dijo Gray.

-Gray-sama tiene razón!-grito Juvia apoyando al pelinegro.

-Bueno partamos ahora!-grito erza.

-Aye!!-respondieron todos.

**_Continua en el cap 13._**


	14. Este es mi fin?

Fairy tail comenzó su viaje en busca de su compañera, todos se dividieron en grupos de 2, Natsu iría con Erza, Juvia y Gray, Wendy y Mirajane, Gajeel y Levy, Laxus y Freed, Bickslow y Lisanna, Evergreen y Elfman, etc.

Todos irían juntos hasta llegar alla, Mio los guiaría y luego se uniría a Natsu y Erza. Ya habían pasado casi 4 días y ya casi llegaban al lugar, querían llegar lo mas rápido posible, querían evitar que le hicieran algo a su amiga. Ya pasado 5 días, llegaban al fin al lugar, pero cierta persona se desesperaba por llegar, lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo.

...:En cierto lugar:...

Lucy estaba siendo llevada a algún lugar, llevo 5 días sin poder dormir bien y sin comer bien, no se preocupaba mucho por su salud después de todo seria sacrificada pronto, aunque se resistiera no podría escapar por que la superan en número no solo eso, sino que también eran mas poderosos, al darse cuenta la habían llevado a la una extraña habitación, estaba algo oscura y en el centro había un circulo en el suelo.

Ya no podía caminar, uno de ellos trato de pararla, pero como no pudo hacerlo la comenzaba a levantar tirando de sus pelos. Ella a pesar de quejarse se aguantaba el dolor, no quería que la volvieran a lastimar. Si un día antes la lastimaron, por que se quejo de que las esposas le molestaban, tenia heridas que secretamente Ryo trato de sanar, seguís confundida con la actitud de ese joven, por que participaba en algo que no le gustaba? Nadie sabia la respuesta solo el...

-No...pu-puedo más- dijo ella cansada.

-Callate- eres molesta le decían.

La arrastraron hasta el circulo que se encontraba en el suelo, estaban preparando todo para matarla, algo que ella no quería pero no podía hacer nada solo esperar su muerte. Después de todo nadie sabia el peligro que ella corría, o eso creía ella... Ya casi llegaba el momento tan esperado para ellos, pero no para ella...no quería morir así y menos en ese lugar.

Ese tal Natsume, agarro una daga que le entrego otro, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, cerro sus ojos esperando a que la maten y dijo:

-Si vas a matarme...hazlo rápido por favor- decía al borde de las lagrimas.

-Acaso este es mi fin? Si es así entonces solo tengo que esperar mi muerte, nadie me ayudara...ojala no me hubiera ido del gremio quizás esto no me estaría pasando...

En ese momento, por su mente paso la imagen de todos los del gremio, y su nueva amiga. Esperando a su muerte, el ritual había sido interrumpido por un sonido, era una explosión, se alivio un poco al notar que todos se iban rápidamente, pero noto que el que la mataría seguía allí...Ryo solo la observaba sin decir una palabra. Aunque el no quería que la maten no podía hacer nada, el solo no podría contra ellos, de nuevo Lucy estaba esperando su muerte, cerro sus ojos y espero.

-Lucy! Lucy!- gritaron.

Al escuchar esas voces se sorprendió, eran sus amigos...sus amigos? Que hacían allí? Como sabían donde estaba? Todas esas preguntas no tenias respuestas. Se escucharon golpes y explosiones, ella sabia quiera era exactamente...la persona que tanto ama. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, vio a Ryo acercándose a ella, entonces pensó que el seria quien la mataria, y entonces trataba de liberarse, por que estaba atada pero tampoco podía gritar por que la habían amordazado.

-Lucy!- se escucho.

-Natsu...- penso ella feliz y llorando.

Natsu la miro, y la vio lastimada y toda en mal estado, entonces busco con la mirada al enemigo. Vio atentamente y fue corriendo a golpiar a Ryo, aunque el no sabia que el no le había hecho nada, lo golpio y el salio despedido hacia la pared. Entonces aparecio Erza en ese lugar y al ver a Lucy en el medio de un circulo en el centro de aquella habitación fue corriendo a desatarla y sacarle la mordaza.

-Ustedes...lastimaron a Lucy?- preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-Si, y que pasa con eso?- contesto Natsume.

-No te perdonare!- le grito Natsu muy enojado.

En ese momento, Mio entro rápidamente en la habitación viendo tal escena, y se asombro al verlo de nuevo a Natsume.

-Natsume!- lo llamo ella.

-Oh! Pero si es Mio...- dijo el en tono burlón.

Continua en el capitulo 14.


	15. Capitulo 14

Erza al terminar de liberar a Lucy la llevo hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación para que no le hagan más daño, Mio fue corriendo hacia Lucy, se acerco y le pregunto:

-Lucy, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que si, Mio-le dijo con una leve sonrisa, entonces ella hizo lo mismo.

Lucy trato de levantarse pero Erza se lo impidió, entonces observo a cierta persona, ambas se dieron cuenta de que estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

-Lucy!-se escucho un grito.

Era Natsu y quería saber como estaba, cuando llego donde se encontraba ella se le acerco un poco, se inclino y rápidamente la abrazo. Lucy se sorprendió al ver que el la había abrazado, pero lentamente le correspondió el brazo.

-Natsu...como llegaron aquí?-pregunto ella.

-Eso no importa Lucy, pase lo que pase te protegeré y te llevare de vuelta al gremio-le respondió.

Ella se puso feliz al escuchar eso, y de repente sintió algo bajar por su mejilla, era una lágrima, entonces se separo de Natsu y se limpio las lágrimas. Erza solo contemplaba con una leve sonrisa, feliz por encontrarla, pero la felicidad fue interrumpida por que se encontraban donde estaba el enemigo...

-Acaso se olvidaron donde están?-se escucho que preguntaron.

-Cierto me olvide de el...-susurro Natsu-que sucede si es así?-.

-Hare que lo recuerdes, tonto!-exclamo.

-Como quieras, además tengo que darte una paliza por lastimar a Lucy!-exclamo Natsu.

Rápidamente ambos corrían el uno hacia el otro, Natsu le dio con puño en la cara y Natsume le dio con el suyo en el estomago...

-Lucy...lo siento-dijo ella-si hubiera sido de más ayuda hubiera podido ayudarte y esto no hubiera pasado...en verdad lo siento-.

-Mio...-dijo y se acerco a ella para abrazarla-no fue solo tu culpa, también mía, sino hubiera sido por mi tu gremio aun seguiría con vida...-termino, y lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, todos querían protegerte-dijo ella.

Ambas estuvieron abrazadas un largo rato, pero Erza estaba preocupada por Lucy, todavía tenia algunas heridas no muy graves pero debía sanarlas. Lucy no se preocupaba por ellas, con la mirada buscaba a alguien, pero no lograba encontrarlo...

-Lucy? Que buscas?-le pregunto Erza.

-Erza, ¿acaso no viste a otro chico por aca?-pregunto ella.

-No solo uno que golpio Natsu, esta alli-dijo ella señalando hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Lucy al ver que era Ryo fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el, y se fijo si se encontraba bien pero no respondía, el estaba inconsciente.

-Ryo, despierta rápido!-le gritaba pero el no reaccionaba.

Erza fue rápido hacia ella y intento alejarla de el...

-Lucy alejate de el...es el enemigo-dijo ella.

-No, no lo es! trato de ayudarme pero no pudo, tengo que ayudarlo yo a el ahora mismo...necesito que despierte así nos vamos de aqui-exclamo ella, Erza solo se sorprendió por un momento.

Lo levanto para llevarlo pero el estaba despertando, entonces solo lo llevo asi hasta la puerta. El abrió sus ojos de repente, sintiendo como alguien lo apoyaba en el suelo y contra la pared lentamente.

-Ryo! Oye vamos tenemos que sacarte de aquí...-dijo Lucy.

-...-el no le respondió.

-Ryo? No me oyes? Vamos, puedes levantarte?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Al parecer no quiere responder-dijo Erza.

-Lo siento...-se escucho.

-Por que? No has hecho nada-dijo Lucy.

-Si lo hize, yo también participe en esto-respondio el.

Ya no sabia que contestar solo había un silencio incomodo, los 4 presentes ahí solo estaba callados, hasta que se escucha una explosión desde donde estaba Natsu luchando.

-Natsu!-grito lucy-tengo que ir a ver si esta bien!-exclamo y se fue corriendo hacia esa dirección.

-Espera Lucy, es peligroso!-grito Erza, pero era tarde para que ella la haya escuchado.

-Ire a traerla-dijo Mio.

-Esta bien me quedare aquí, trae a salvo a Lucy, por favor...-dijo Erza.

Mio al terminar de escuchar esas palabras fue corriendo detrás de Lucy...

-Tsk, eres molesto-dijo el.

-...mira quien habla-contesto.

-Deberia terminar rápido contigo!-dijo el-asi termino el sacrificio mas rápido.

-Sacrificio? A quien llamas así?-pregunto Natsu.

-A quien mas? Solo a esa chica tonta- dijo el y se comenzó a reír.

-...-no supo que decir-ella no es un sacrificio, y te golpearé por haberla llamado así!-exclamo.

-Como digas-contesto con una sonrisa.

Continua en el capitulo 15.


	16. Capitulo 15

Golpe tras golpe, ambos ya cansados pero ninguno se rendía, Natsu estaba tan molesto e irritado por las palabras de aquel chico. No quería perder, ninguno de los dos quería ser derrotado.

-Que molesto eres...- dijo Natsu.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió muy molesto Natsume -debo acabar contigo rápido!- exclamó.

-No...yo acabaré contigo primero- le dijo sonriendo.

Nuevamente ambos se golpeaban, estaban igualados, pero ya cansado de la situación Natsume, se alejó y trato de atacar con una especie de magia oscura a Natsu.

-Natsu!- se escucho, era Lucy, se había puesto delante de el para protegerlo del ataque.

-Lucy! Sal del camino!- grito Natsu, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía correrse era demasiado tarde

Se pudo escuchar un grito de dolor muy fuerte, Lucy se dio cuenta que no estaba herida, pero al mirar al frente se dio cuenta como su amiga caía lentamente en frente suyo.

-Mio!- grito desesperada dirigiéndose donde estaba ella.

-Lucy...- dijo con una voz casi susurrante.

-Mio, resiste!- le exclamo despavorida.

Lucy trataba de ayudar a levantarse a su amiga, pero no podía estaba muy herida como para moverse, Mio ya no tenia fuerzas pero aunque quisiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo no podía, cuando llevo su mano a su estomago, la miro y tenia aquel liquido rojo que tanto temía ver.

Lucy noto que su amiga lloraba, al darse cuenta de la razón, de repente unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Mio, no...tu...resiste...por favor- dijo angustiada.

-Lo siento, Lucy...no puedo más- dijo llorando.

-No, debes levantarte rápido y haremos que- no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No Lucy! Ya es tarde, su magia oscura no era normal...no me quedan muchas fuerzas...así que escuchame...por favor- le suplicó.

Natsu al ver tal escena estaba más que enojado y frustrado por no haber podido evitar lo sucedido.

-Que patética eres, Mio- se escucho.

-Callate!- le exclamó la rubia.

-Tu no me callas, estúpida!- le exclamo.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y la tomo por el cuello, Natsu no había podido reaccionar, se había movido muy rápido. Lucy trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero no podía, no tenia fuerzas, Natsu se enojo todavía más, entonces fue corriendo hacia el para tratar de liberar a Lucy de sus manos, lo golpeo en la cara con su puño, provocando que la soltara y se estrelle contra la pared.

-Te atreves a golpearme...- susurro.

-Lucy, estas bien!?- pregunto desesperado.

Lucy de a poco fue recuperando el aliento, y se acordó del estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y fue corriendo hacia ella, pero al llegar donde ella estaba vio como su amiga estaba agonizando. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, no la conocía hace mucho pero llego a tomarle cariño, no solo a ella sino a todo el gremio que lamentablemente ya no estaban presentes.

-Tu...la haz hecho llorar- dijo Natsu, ya estaba harto de el.

Natsume ya quería terminar con toda esa situación, pero de repente vio como el pelirosa se acercaba lentamente rodeado de llamas en todo su cuerpo.

-Je, al fin- dijo el sonriendo.

-Si...al fin caerás!- le exclamo Natsu.

Ambos corrían hacia donde estaba el uno del otro, Natsu estaba golpeándolo frenéticamente, estaba desatando su furia sobre el, ya había hecho suficiente, había hecho llorar a Lucy y no solo eso vio como su amiga agonizaba y no tenia remordimiento sobre lo que había hecho.

-Mio! Respóndeme! Por favor...- se escucho.

Lamentablemente ya no había nada que hacer, aquella joven ya era un cuerpo sin vida, la rubia lloraba mucho, lamentaba el no haber podido ayudarla y más sabiendo que murió frente sus ojos

-Ahora si es el momento de acabarlos!- exclamo riéndose como loco.

-No me acabarás!- grito Natsu.

-Ya veremos- le respondió el.

De repente, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo, el aire se sentía muy tenso, Lucy no quería alejarse del cuerpo de su amiga, pronto llego Erza a ver que pasaba, al llegar allí vio como Lucy lloraba y tenia en sus brazos a Mio, con eso entendió que había ocurrido algo y supo que tenia que sacar a su amiga de ahí. Natsu vio cuando llego Erza y la miro.

-Erza, saca a Lucy de aquí- le dijo el.

-Esta bien- le respondió seria y se dirigió donde estaba la nombrada.

-No, Erza deja que me quede con Mio...por favor...- le decía entre lágrimas

-Lo siento, Lucy- dijo apenada y se la llevo.

-Ahora es tiempo de tu derrota!- exclamo Natsume.

-Como digas...estoy encendido!- le respondió.

**_Continua en el capitulo 16 (final)._**


	17. Capitulo 16

Natsu ya estaba agotado, ambos estaban igualados, de los dos ¿quien seria el ultimo en pie?

-Eres molesto- dijo Natsume jadeando.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Natsu también jadeando.

El que ataque primero seria el perdedor, o eso pensaban. Ya no tenían casi fuerzas, ambos querían ser el vencedor pero solo uno podría serlo, la pregunta era ¿quien seria el ganador?

~En otro lugar~

Erza corría dirigiéndose donde se encontraban los demás, debía llevar a Lucy a un lugar seguro, y tratar de que no se le escape.

-Erza!- se escucho a lo lejos.

Ella miro hacia el frente y pudo ver a los demás, entonces acelero un poco el paso, cuando llego al lado de Gray, bajo lentamente a Lucy de su espalda.

-Gray, ¿donde esta Wendy?- pregunto rápidamente.

-Recién estaba por acá- contesto el.

-¿Que sucede, Erza-san?- pregunto preocupada.

-Oh Wendy, por favor cura las heridas Lucy- respondió Erza.

-¿Lucy-san?...¿Donde esta?- pregunto.

-Aquí esta- contesto.

-Lucy- dijo Happy.

Todos miraban como Erza acercaba a Lucy hacia Wendy, al fin la habían vuelto a ver, todos estaban felices de verla, pero se dieron cuenta que faltaba la presencia de dos personas, la nueva amiga de Lucy y Natsu.

-Erza, ¿Donde esta Natsu?¿Y aquella chica?- pregunto Gray.

-Natsu todavía esta luchando, y aquella chica...- contesto ella un poco apenada.

-¿Que le sucedió?- pregunto Wendy preocupada.

-Lamentablemente, cuando llegue a la escena Lucy la tenia en sus brazos mientras lloraba, parece que algo ocurrió y le costo la vida- contesto ella.

Todos al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, aquella chica había muerto. Ahora solo esperarían a que Lucy despierte y les cuente todo, también esperarían el regreso de Natsu.

-Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a ver a Natsu, ha tardado demasiado- sugirió Lisanna.

-Esta bien, iré yo- dijo Gray.

-No creo...que haga falta- se escucho.

-Natsu!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tanto te costo derrotarlo? Seguro si hubiera sido yo lo hubiera hecho mas rápido - comento Gray.

-Se...escapo- le contesto Natsu, y al avanzar un poco más casi cae al suelo.

Gray y Erza ayudaron a Natsu para que pudiera estar de pie, Wendy se dispuso a curarlo. Mientras era curado, observaba a cierta persona desde lejos, aquella a la que tanto apreciaba.

Luego de un rato Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos, todos se le acercaban lentamente mirándola fijo, ella al incorporarse, sintió todas las miradas posadas en ella.

-Chicos...yo- no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida.

-No Lucy, no te disculpes, no tienes culpa de nada- dijo Erza.

-Pero- nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Lucy-san, te extrañe- le dijo Wendy, y luego se abalanzo sobre ella.

-Yo también te extrañe- dijo Happy, mientras con tenia sus lágrimas, y luego se fue encima suyo.

Repentinamente, sus lágrimas comenzaron caer pero de felicidad, estaba nuevamente con su amado gremio, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía observando detenidamente. Un rato de un rato, se acordó de su amiga entonces, comenzó a alejarse disimuladamente, así podría ir al lugar donde se encontraba, aunque ya no pudiera hacer algo por ella, era muy tarde pero igual no podía aceptar ese hecho.

-Lucy, ¿Por que te alejas?- escucho de repente, al darse vuelta vio quien fue el que le pregunto, y si era la persona que mas pensaba.

-Yo...no me estaba alejando, Natsu- contesto con una media sonrisa fingida.

-¿En serio?- la cuestiono.

-Ya Natsu! Esta bien, si lo hacia...pero es que quiero ver a Mio!- le contesto.

-Lucy...-susurro Erza.

-Ya lo se, ya no tiene caso el querer ayudarla, pero por eso quiero verla una ultima vez- decía triste.

-Si quieres verla ve, pero yo iré contigo- le dijo Natsu.

-Yo también iré- dijeron Erza, Gray, Wendy y Happy.

-Chicos...- dijo en un susurro.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- dijeron los demás.

Luego de eso, Lucy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga, al llegar allí fue rápidamente hacia ella y la miro.

-Se que no nos conocimos hace mucho...pero el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntas fue un buen tiempo, me hubiera gustado seguir siendo tu amiga, hubiéramos hecho muchas cosas juntas, siempre seremos amigas, te extrañare Mio- dijo ella y comenzó a llorar.

Los demás veían la escena triste por la perdida de su amiga, todos quedaron en silencio observando a Lucy. Todos vieron cuando se levantó y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, se paro frente a ellos y se quedo en silencio llorando.

-No llores- le dijo Natsu, luego le agarro delicadamente su rostro y le limpio sus lágrimas, no quería verla llorar.

-Natsu...- susurro ella, y el sonrió.

-Casi me olvido, Erza!- dijo Lucy.

-¿Que sucede, Lucy?- pregunto Erza.

-¿Donde esta Ryo?- pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Ryo?¿Hablas del otro chico?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si el, ¿Donde esta?- pregunto.

-No lo se...no esta donde lo deje- contestó ella.

Lucy al escuchar eso comenzó a buscarlo, busco por todos lados pero su búsqueda no dio resultado.

-¿Que sucede con el Lucy?- pregunto Natsu.

-Seguro le gusta- dijo Happy.

-No me gusta! El intento ayudarme- respondió ella.

Todos la miraron, uno de ellos quienes fueron su enemigos quiso ayudarla. Al escuchar eso, pensaron que quizás el no era tan malo después de todo.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos de nuevo al gremio- sugirió Gray.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- contesto Erza.

-Vayamos con los demás- dijo Wendy.

Todos se dirigieron donde estaban los demás y les dijeron de volver, todos viajaron juntos hacia el gremio. Al llegar decidieron darse un descanso, estaban agotados por el viaje, otros más agotados que los demás por que les toco luchar contra los enemigos.

Al llegar la noche, Lucy se dirigió a su hogar, al que no había ido por un tiempo, decidió que al día siguiente iría a recuperar sus cosas que había dejado en la otra ciudad.

Al amanecer se preparo para su salida, fue tratando de que nadie la viera, cosa que resulto. Por suerte nadie del gremio la había visto, pero cierta persona que fue a verla a su casa, se dio cuenta que no estaba. Al empezar a buscarla en todos lados, vio una nota encima del escritorio que decía de que iba volver en unos días. Natsu desesperadamente salio corriendo hacia la estación, esta vez iría con ella, no la dejaría sola.

El tren ya estaba por partir, era muy temprano y tardaría en llegar a la otro ciudad, era muy lejos así que tardaría unos días en volver.

-Seguro Natsu ya habrá visto la nota, y seguro se dirige hacia acá- dijo ella en voz baja y luego suspiro.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando estaba por marchar el tren escucho:

-Lu...cy- se escucho, al ver de donde provenía Lucy ya sabia que el llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Hola Lucy- dijo Happy.

-Natsu! Happy! dije que volvería en unos días...-dijo ella.

-Pero...yo quiero...ir con...tigo- le respondió Natsu, eso provoco que ella se sonrojara y le sonría.

-Esta bien, vienen conmigo- dijo Lucy rendida, igual no le harían caso y la seguirían.

~Un año después~

-Hoy iré a verte, ya paso un año desde que no estas, te dejare unas flores, y te contare lo que paso en todo este tiempo- decía mirando la foto, de repente una brisa cálida entro por su ventana.

-Lucy!- escucho.

-¿Que sucede Natsu?- pregunto desde su ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Estas ocupada?- le grito el.

-Si lo estoy, ahora tengo que irme- le contesto ella.

-¿A donde iras, Lucy?- pregunto Happy.

-Hoy iré a ver a Mio- contestó.

Ambos decidieron no preguntar mas y la acompañaron. Lucy al llegar a la tumba de su amiga dejo las flores y comenzó a hablarle, también paso a dejar flores en las tumba de sus padres, quería visitarlos a ellos también.

Cuando regresaron era de tarde, y estaban cansados, Natsu quería decirle algo a Lucy pero no sabia que momento seria perfecto para decirle lo que estuvo pensando hace rato.

-Lucy, veras...- dijo el.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella dándose vuelta para poder mirarlo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año?- pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Que co-... Oh si lo recuerdo- dijo ella y se dio vuelta para que el no viera su leve sonrojo.

-Lucy, te quiero- dijo el -¿Tu me quieres?- agrego.

-Yo...- susurro ella.

-Lo se, quizás no me quieres de la misma forma que yo te quiero- le dijo.

-Yo si te quiero! De la misma manera que tu a mi!- le exclamo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto el.

-Si, Natsu- le contesto sonriendole.

Así ambos se ponían nerviosos por los comentarios que hacia Happy, se habían olvidado que estaba el presente, tuvieron un regreso al gremio un poco incomodo. Al llegar Happy le dijo a todos que Natsu y Lucy eran pareja, y todos se reían ante tal situación.

-Lucy, hay algo mas que quiero decirte- le dijo el pelirosa.

-¿Que es Natsu?- pregunto ella.

-No te sientas alguien débil, tu eres fuerte a tu manera- le dijo y le sonrió.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, aunque se sintiera débil, tomo una decisión, el no alejarse nunca más de sus amigos.

-FIN-


End file.
